


Shut Up

by SPVaania



Category: Freaking Romance - Fandom, Webtoon Freaking Romance
Genre: F/M, Webtoon, Xylith - Freeform, Zelan - Freeform, freaking romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPVaania/pseuds/SPVaania
Summary: Right in the middle of Ep 36. Thanks to Snailords for the OG characters. I love this story.
Relationships: Xylith/Zelan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SNAILORDS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SNAILORDS).
  * Inspired by [Freaking Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705176) by Snailords. 



> Episode 36.5,   
> I thought of this as soon as I read the comic, and I had to get it written down. Usually it takes me months to write something.

Episode 39.5 - Shut Up 

“What the hell was that, Zelan?” Xylith panted from the floor. 

Emerald eyes stared into Xylith’s amber ones. 

“I-” …  _ What was I thinking? What was that just now? Why does it matter how she perceives me?  _

Zelan stood swiftly. “I… I’m so sorry I did that.” 

He bowed his head and held his hand out to Xylith, his voice almost a whisper, “I’m sorry.” 

Xylith frowned at the black gloved hand extended towards her, then up towards Zelan’s face. His hair fell forwards and shadowed his eyes. 

“Kiyahh!!” 

Zelans head snapped up to meet Xylith’s furrowed brow as she leapt up from the floor and launched her shoulder into his midsection. Any breath in his lungs was knocked out as he stumbled off-balance into the bookshelves lining the walls. 

Something tipped over and hit the floor with a thunk. 

Xylith was on him in a second, her slight fingers wrapping around his wrists and holding them to the bookcase shelf, reversing their positions from only moments ago. 

“Ha!” She exclaimed, her eyes bright. “I got you!” 

Zelan’s wide eyes met hers as he sucked in a breath as fast as he could. He exhaled deeply, and then inhaled once more before a smile touched the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah,” he wheezed, “ you got me.” 

His eyes traced Xylith’s grinning face before falling to their feet. 

“I really am sorry, Xylith. I don’t know what came over me.” 

_ Liar. You know exactly what came over you. _

Zelan shook his head. “I don’t want to betray your trust.” 

Xylith’s grin melted away. She cocked her head and studied Zelan’s shadowed face. 

“Zelan, its fi-” 

“No Xylith,” his face snapped to hers, his eyes wide. “It’s not fine. I never want to-” 

Fast as a whip, Xylith took her gloved hand off of Zelan’s wrist and pressed it over his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Zelan,” Xylith rolled her eyes. “Shush! I know you don’t mean to hurt me. I never feel unsafe…” 

_ When I’m in your arms _ . 

“When I’m with you.” 

Xylith flicked her gaze to his. 

She watched his eyes crinkle, and felt the smile under her palm. 

“Muph Mephr urmph ou, ilimph.” Zelan’s lips tickled her gloved fingers. 

“What?” Xylith removed her hand from his mouth. 

Zelan chuckled, “I’ll never hurt you.” He bent his head to rest his forehead on hers. “I’ll never do anything to betray your trust, Xylith. I’ll always protect you.” 

Xylith was caught off guard for a moment, before shoving him back into the bookshelves and covering his mouth once again with her hand. 

“Zelan oh my god. I know you would never do anything to hurt me now shut up about it.” 

Her laughing eyes met his, and he smiled. 

_ Her hand is on my face _ , he thought.  _ She’s touching my face. _

His eyes drifted closed as he took a big inhale. 

He could smell her, all around him. Intoxicating. He was drowning in her. 

His lips parted, and his tongue escaped his lips to gently flick her palm. 

Xyliths gasp forced him to open his eyes, and meet her gaze. 

Her eyes were wide as they locked on his. 

But she didn’t move her hand. 

Keeping her gaze, Zelan turned his head until his lips reached the tip of her gloved hand. 

Her eyes still wide and on his, he opened his mouth and took her index finger into his mouth. 

B A D U M. 

He turned his head back, forcing her finger deeper into his mouth. He stopped when he faced her again, and closed his lips around her finger, his teeth scraping her knuckle. 

B A D U M. 

Xylith stood with her mouth hanging open, and watched Zelan’s eyes drift closed, as he slowly tilted his head backwards and dragged Xyliths finger between his teeth. 

Zelan moaned. 

Xylith gasped as Zelan slowly relinquished his hold on her finger. His tongue laving, his teeth scraping, and his lips… 

B A D U M. 

Zelan’s eyes sleepily opened and met Xylith’s wide ones as her finger slipped out of his mouth and rested on his bottom lip. 

A whisper, “Zelan-” 

**_Ding AH Ling… Ding AH Ling._ **

Xylith sprang away from Zelan faster than a doe in flight, and raced to her laptop. 

_ That’s Verose’s text tone. _

Zelan turned to face the bookshelf and lightly thunked his head onto the shelf. 

_ She’s from another dimension… And I’m gone in a month anyways.  _

… 

_ There’s no point to liking her.  _

… 

_ Don’t fall for her. Don’t pursue her. This story won’t end well _ . 

… 

“Hey Zelan, it’s Verose!” 

A small smile crept up his lips.  _ I know.  _

*** 

Thanks so much to Snailords for making the OG comic, I fell in love as soon as I started reading it! 


End file.
